Series 1:Season 9 Finals
Here it is folks, The TWF Championship Match, DON'T EDIT THIS UNLESS YOUR EXEDRA Sinistras: *The PanTher (RETIRED) *AutoCrasher *Ghost Rider *Primo Metal Dexteras: *Hometboy Star Rocker *Master Miramosse *Jackpot Jake *Headmaster Bill Quarterfinals Match 1: The PanTher (SIN) vs. Homeboy Star Rocker (DEX) Rockets go ablaze in this battle. In round one, Homeboy sets off some fireworks about how you should not own cat, but The PanTher is wise on his case. In round two, Homeboy is playing his first gutair, when Kitty King smashes it inhalf. In round three, The PanTher, unsucceslfully tries to sissor choke Homeboy but falls and gets pinned. Match 2: Ghost Rider (SIN) vs. Jackpot Jake (DEX) Can you feel the intensisty? In this round, Ghost Rider pulls off a new move, The Dare Devilist Punch, but Jake is too busy counting $$$. In round 2, Jake activates The Slot Splitter, but falls victim to his own mechanisim. In rRound 3, Ghost Rider pins Jake, but a news story is breaking up backstage. After loosing in the quarterfinals, The PanTher has retiring from the ring for a while. Match 3: Primo Metal (SIN) vs. Master Mirramosse (DEX) Primo is getting his guts going in Round One. Mirramosse is pulling a trecharous boquet of Venus Fly Traps. However, Primo freezes Mirramosse in his traps. In Round 2, things really goes intense. Mater Miramosse has disapeered but Primo Metal sees him and ruins his parade, which leads to the circus masters fail. Match 4: AutoCrasher (SIN) vs. Headmaster Bill (DEX) The Sinistras Prison Cop is up against his worst fear, a school teacher. In Round One, AutoCrasheris struggling, but Bucks Gazillion throws in the beer. In Round 2, the bottle of beer turns into a cat and scratches Bill. However, AutoCrasher is unfortunatly disqualified Semi Finals Ghost Rider (SIN) vs Homeboy Star Rocker (DEX) Real life action is going on, as Star is pummeling Ghost Rider. Round One is all of a sudden skipped for a very strange reason. In ROund 2, Hometown Huck comes in, but gets thrown into Homeboy Star Rocker. All Of A Sudden, the end of round three is skipped, thanks to Kitty King and Yarn TV. When the match turns back on, Ghost rider is sdeen pinned. Primo Metal (SIN) vs Headmaster Bill (DEX) Its metal against metal in this showdown. In round one, rulers are seen Skyrocketing like mad. Primo Metal is dodging, but unfortunatly strikes. In Round 2, Kitty King is seen throwing something at Primo Metal. Can it be yarn (OF COURSE IT IS!) The Ref calls a time out, but Primo never ends. Primo is finally back in action No longer, las in the dirt as he shoots in for The Iron Grip Of Defeat and strike/slashes Bill Finals Primo Metal (Cyber Primo) VS Homeboy Star rocker We have experenced a unfortunate event this season as the Sinistra lost their best fighter but that doesnt stop the all awesome finals. In round 1, Homeboy Star rocker goes rough as he treats Primo Metal's head like a bongo. In round two, Primo Metal is seen sheading his mask. Homeboy is disgusted but that doesn't stop him from bringing the heat. All of a sudden, the rest of the mask is torn off of Primo just to be seen that Primo Metal has turned into his cyber form, Cyber Primo. Homeboy Star rocker is then in shock as Cyber Primo rushes in with an iron grip and a shocking pin. Now its over for the Dexteras. Unfortunatly, the champion for Season 9 is Cyber Primo (Primo Metal)